


Daddy what are you doing? (Pt 2)

by louislovesharryscock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharryscock/pseuds/louislovesharryscock
Summary: Louis realizes that his drunken interaction with Harry had actually turned his son on. He plays with the idea a bit.





	Daddy what are you doing? (Pt 2)

When Louis woke up the next day, he had an awful headache, and a panic in his chest. He remembered something. Something really bad happened last night but he didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was just a bad dream. He couldn’t have…No. He couldn’t have. 

He went downstairs (slowly, his headache was pounding) to make himself a cup of coffee that hopefully he could keep down. When he got to the bottom of the steps, he froze. Because there was Harry, sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets, his close strewn across the floor, shoes haphazardly kicked around. He was staring straight ahead, at nothing. Just sitting there, staring. 

Oh god, Louis thought. Oh, fuck fuck fuck. 

“Harry?” he ventured, approaching his son. Harry flinched. 

That’s not good. 

Harry turned his head and just stared at Louis, didn’t say a word. 

“Harry, um…” Louis started again, getting to the couch and sitting next to his 8-year-old son, burritoed in a throw blanket. “Listen, last night…” 

Harry froze. 

“What about last night, daddy? Nothing happened. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry replied mechanically. 

Oh. 

Harry immediately stood up, blankets still wrapped tightly around him. “I’m going upstairs to get ready for school.” 

Louis just sat there dumbfounded on the couch. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. He waited for Harry to come down, made him breakfast and everything, but as soon as he came down the stairs, he ran to the door. 

“Wait, Harry!” Louis called. 

Harry froze with his hand on the doorknob. 

“Are you okay?” Louis asked. 

“I’m going to miss the bus, daddy. I’ll be home later,” was all he said. 

***

Louis came home from work after Harry came home from school (the bus dropped him off), and he was wary of coming inside, worried of how Harry was going to react. 

Usually, Harry was sat in front of the TV after school when Louis came home. But today, the couch was vacated, the telly was off. 

“Hello?” Louis called. No response. 

Louis walked upstairs tentatively, suddenly worried that Harry hadn’t even come home yet. He hadn’t gotten a call—where could he be? 

Louis arrived at Harry’s bedroom door, which was very slightly ajar, and pushed it open slightly. And then he gasped. 

Because splayed out on his bed was Harry, with a plastic water bottle shoved up his ass and a hand around his cock. 

And when Louis gasped, Harry’s eyes flew open, and he suddenly scrambled to pull his blankets over his body. But it was too late. Louis had seen what he’d needed to see. 

So, last night had been real. It definitely wasn’t a dream now. And Harry was turned on by it. Enough to shove a water bottle in his ass at 8 years old. Louis wasn’t even doing that at his age. But then again, his father hadn’t gotten him drunk and stuck his cock in his ass at 8 either, so. He couldn’t blame the lad. 

“Daddy!” Harry squeaked. “It’s not what you—“ 

“Shh, shh. Don’t worry Hazza. Baby, it's okay.” 

“But—“ 

“No, no. Don’t speak. I get it. No need to say anything. I’m going to do the talking going forward, okay? Until I tell you to speak, nothing else comes out of your mouth, okay?” Louis’ voice was firm and commanding. 

Harry’s eyes went wide and he nodded. 

“Perfect,” he said, kicking off his shoes, and starting to strip his clothes off, starting with his belt. On second thought… “Come here, Haz. I want you to take off Daddy’s clothes.” 

As though in a trance, Harry got on his hands and knees, crawling towards his daddy, who now stood at the foot of his bed. 

Harry began fumbling with the button and zipper on Louis’ pants, small fingers trembling. He finally got them undone and pulled them down. His eyes looked up expectantly. 

“Pants too, yeah,” Louis breathed. 

Harry immediately yanked down Louis’ boxers, revealing his already hard cock. It was almost painful how fast it had gotten hard, but how could he not get rock fucking hard when his son was masturbating on his bed and now eagerly taking his clothes off? 

“Suck,” was all Louis said before Harry was practically attacking his dick. His tiny pink mouth was slobbering all over Louis’ cock, sucking, licking, coughing, choking. It wasn’t particularly the most beautiful thing in the world, but it was definitely hot. Harry was drooling everywhere, and the sounds he was making were divine. Louis grabbed a hold of his curly hair and was, just like last night, shoving his son’s head down further on his cock. Further, harder, deeper. Harry was choking even more than he had the first time, tears not just welling in his eyes but streaming down his face in quick succession. He was full on crying. Louis could feel Harry’s sobs wrack through his whole body, vibrating around his dick. It just made him pull his little boy down harder.  
“Sucking your Daddy’s cock so well, baby boy, gonna reward you so good for this, you’re doing amazing,” Louis muttered. He reached for his belt and wrapped it first around his hips and then around the back of Harry’s head, then secured the notch tightly. Harry gasped and spluttered, maybe he was even screaming but Louis didn’t care. Harry was now roped securely around Louis’ cock and couldn’t go anywhere, and that’s exactly where he was meant to be. 

“Breathe through your nose, slut,” Louis commanded as Harry started breathing heavily and unevenly. Slowly his breathing calmed down a bit, but he had just stilled to no movement. “What, you think just because the belt is here means you can stop working? Starting moving your tongue or I’m not just sticking my cock in your ass after this, I’ll add the water bottle at the same time.” That got Harry moving. He flicked and swirled his tongue around his daddy’s cock, all the while struggling the breathe and constricting his throat around Louis’ length. 

Louis was growing impatient, aching to get inside his little boy’s conveniently already stretched hole. He unlatched the belt and yanked Harry’s head off his cock. Harry started spluttering and gasping, chest heaving, searching for breath. 

“Oh, stop with the dramatics you dumb fucking whore. You’re fine. You better be, because you don’t get a break before I shove my cock in your ass. Thanks for opening yourself up in advance for me. Did you know your daddy was going to come and rape your ass, huh? Did you Harry?” Louis grabbed his baby boy’s face by the cheeks, gripping hard. Harry nodded. “Say it.” Harry just stared. “Say it, you useless fucking slut. Say it or I’ll beat your ass so hard you won’t remember your name.” 

“Yes Daddy!” Harry cried out suddenly. “I knew my Daddy was going to rape my ass so I opened myself up for you,” he blurted out. 

Louis grinned, releasing Harry's face, throwing him back on the bed. “Good, bitch. Now lay on your back. Daddy doesn’t even need to prep you, so just lay back.” 

Louis lined himself up with Harry’s hole and shoved in. Way, way harder than last time. Which he didn’t even know was possible. But now that he wasn’t drunk, he had way more control of his motor skills. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Harry cried out. “Please stop, Daddy! You’re way bigger than the water bottle, I didn’t know!” 

“Shut up, stupid whore!” Louis slapped Harry across the face, hard, shutting him up. “Of course you fucking knew. I raped your ass last night, of course you fucking knew how big my cock was, how it would split you open. You opened yourself up this time, if you didn’t do a good enough job, that’s your own fucking fault. Next time try harder, do better. Daddy’s cock is going to be in your ass every day from now on, so you better fucking get used to it.” 

Harry started crying again, just like he had when his mouth was filled with his Daddy’s cock. 

“Cry all you want, baby, Daddy’s not stopping. I told you how this goes. My cock stays in til I cum, and that’s it. I don’t care if you cum, just me. You can do whatever you want to get yourself off, but when Daddy wants your body, he takes it. That’s the rule from now on, okay, slut?” 

Harry nodded his head vigorously. 

“Good, because today, Daddy can’t just come with your useless little hole. Daddy needs a little extra help.” Louis reached over and grabbed the water bottle where it had been tossed on the bed. 

Harry’s eyes went wider than Louis had ever seen them before. 

“Yep, Hazza, yep,” was all Louis said. He grabbed the bottle and began inching it in next to his cock, wincing at the friction. 

Harry’s tiny body was shaking now, trying to kick at Louis but failing, as Louis had his legs pinned down. 

“Didn’t you learn from last night, this doesn’t stop til I’m ready for it to be over? And it’s not over til Daddy comes? Didn’t I just fucking say that, you stupid whore?” 

Silence. 

“I said, didn’t I just fucking say that, you stupid whore?” Louis repeated. 

“Yes Daddy,” Harry said quickly. 

“Yes Daddy what,” Louis repeated. prompting Harry.

“Yes Daddy, you just said that.”   
“And what did I say, Harry?” 

“You said that it’s not over til Daddy comes.” 

“Exactly. So today, Daddy needs the water bottle to make your little hole tighter and that’s just how it is, so you can keep writhing all you fucking want, it’s not going to change a damn thing. I’m bigger than you, stronger than you, and I can hold you down, okay?” 

Harry’s tears kept flowing as Louis inched the water bottle in next to his cock. After several minutes of Harry literally screaming and fighting against Louis, he finally had the water bottle in alongside his cock. 

He started sliding in and out, holding the water bottle stationary. It was now slick with his precum, and he slid in and out easily. 

He looked down at his baby son, covered in precum and spit and tears, and realized how vulnerable and scared he was, and that was what pushed him over the edge. Harry had entrusted his father with everything, his only parent, and Louis had over the course of 24 hours, taken it all away from him. And at the thought of that he was cumming harder than he ever had before, all of it spilling into his boy’s hole.


End file.
